Even the byakugan can't see love
by 2nd state ninja
Summary: When a certain yellow haired ninja and a white eyed girl go on a mission together to soon start to fall in love with each other
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody this is my first fiction so please send lots of reviews and leave any suggestions you can offer all I ask is that are no flames okay be nice at least for a little bit. Okay for everyone who doesn't know this is a NarutoxHinata fiction and takes place in shippuden time but enough talking lets begin

It was about nine in the morning when Naruto was woken up to the sound of Sakura callin out his name for him to wake up." Naruto you bum wake up Lady Tsunade has assigned us to a mission". " what again man it's like we can never get a break from that slave driver " said the blonde haired ninja. " alright get dressed and meet me inside Tsunade's office when you're ready" said Sakura .

After Naruto got dressed he headed for the Hokage's building. When he got there Sakura had already been waiting about an hour for him to arrive. "your late Naruto" yelled the pink haired kunoichi. " sorry Sakura I fell back asleep after you left but it's okay because I'm here now". " Naruto your hopeless". Said Naruto's now very angry teammate. " Alright quiet " yelled Tsunade " this is your mission , the lord of the land of Earth has hired konoha to locate and take out rogue hiding outside the village hidden in the mud seeing that this is a A ranked mission I will also be sending Hinata and Lee with you so they should be here any minute now". Just as Tsunade spoke those those word Lee and Hinata showed up at the at the door to the office.

" Lady Tsunade we are here to tackle this mission with all our might " said Lee proudly . " umm Naruto I see you're going this mission too" at that moment Hinata's face turned bright red from being so close to naruto the you secretly love but was too nervous to tell him. To stop naruto from seeing her face turned to face the opposite way that naruto was looking. " oh hey hinata so you're on this mission too then I guess this won't be a total waste at least now we can all hang out together". " hey what about me Naruto" said Sakura feeling left out. " I don't know Sakura you' re kinda mean" said Naruto. " what" yelled Sakura ready to fight if Naruto were to speak another word.

" Alright now that everyone's here you will head out tomorrow ". Just then Jiraiya came in through the window instead of using the door as usual. " Tsunade are you sure you want to send them on such a dangerous mission" said Jiraiya " I don't see why not they have the skills to handle it " Tsunade with enough confidence in the people she had chosen for the mission. " fine have it your way" sighed the white haired sannin. " Good we head out tomorrow make sure you're ready we meet at the village gates at 7 a.m. " proudly yelled naruto like the true leader that he is. " Then its set" said Lee and Hinata at the same time. The 4 ninja went home to prepare for the mission tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone it's but me Nick I just want to say that I am sooo sorry that it took this long to get the second chapter up I have been very busy with school and with my finals . also I want to thank all the people who reviewed and added me to their favorite authors list you guys and girls are the best okay here is chapter and in this one I have Naruto and Hinata getting into things but you have to read to find out so here you are.

It was about 7:15 when all the ninja had finally arrived at the village gates. "okay now that every ones here we can leave for the village hidden in the mud, from what Tsunade told me the trip should take about three days so if will keep a steady pace we should get there in a little over two day so lets leave now." After hearing what Naruto said about the mission the team was ready to head out.

It had been about four hours since they had left Konoha and lee was the first to break the silence of the trip so far. " hey Naruto so just who are we going after in the land of earth?" " well I don't don really know who, but from what Jiraiya told me we might end of fighting two member of the akatsuki." " What!!" yelled Sakura as she thought about the last time she had to fight a member of the akatsuki. "don't worry we are all jonin level that is except for you lee but I'm sure we will be able to handle whatever they throw at us" said Naruto beliving that his training we be enough to protect the ones close to him. Traveled anthor

After Naruto told them that he thinks that they we be fine the group traveled another 20 hours before resting for the next day. " Okay I think that this is a good place to camp out for the night " said Naruto feeling that he Had made the perfect choice in where they should sleep for the night. "Naruto are you kidding me this is a horrible place to camp!" yelled Sakura after seeing Naruto make yet another mistake. " fine where do you think we should camp then" questioned Naruto thinking there was no better place to camp" " how about that place by the river you know spot where there is grass not dirt" answered Sakura making a way better choice.

After they had gone to the new spot they began setting of their tents. Lee had finished first then Hinata, Sakura had finished shortly after Hinata. But when she looked how Naruto was doing she found that he had gotten tangled up in his tent. " Naruto you idiot what have you done now" yell Sakura " how bout you stop yelling at me and give me a hand" "Hinata can you help the fool out" asked Sakura " umm okay I guess" said Hinata nervously. She walked over to where Naruto was tied up and offered to help. " well at least someone care enough to help me" It had taken 3 hour but Naruto had finally gotten untangled thanks to Hinata's help but what they didn't notice is that they had both fallen asleep in the same tent .

Hey I'm sorry its kind of short but I have been very busy please review and leave comment and I want to say thank you


End file.
